


Последний разговор

by Herr_Tatzelwurm



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Drama, Gen, Post-Dragon Age: Inquisition - Trespasser DLC
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 09:11:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17639930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Herr_Tatzelwurm/pseuds/Herr_Tatzelwurm
Summary: Перевод фанфика Дэвида ГейдераДэвид Гейдер: я больше не работаю в "BioWare" и хотя я придумал и написал Дориана для "Dragon Age: Inquisition", это просто фанфик — небольшая история, пришедшая мне на ум после недавнего разговора за горячительными напитками, и не отпускавшая меня, пока я её не записал. Вернуться к Дориану оказалось проще, чем я боялся, но сложнее, чем я представлял, так что относитесь к этому просто как к недолгой приятной встрече со старым другом.





	Последний разговор

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Final Conversation](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/454076) by David Gaider. 



С похорон прошло три часа.

Похороны в Тевинтере довольно своеобразны, особенно если покойный был магистром. В данном случае тело магистра Галварда Павуса возложили на большое каменное возвышение посреди внушительного подземного мавзолея, стены которого несколько сотен лет впитывали дым и горе. Густой мрак подземелья был не в силах полностью разогнать даже свет многочисленных жаровен, стоящих у окружающих зал высоких колонн. 

Магистр был мёртв уже несколько недель, однако в глаза это не бросалось. Он словно отдыхал, скрестив руки на груди, а на щеках ещё играл румянец. Лишь редкое магическое мерцание вокруг тела давало намёк на то, почему оно так сохранилось. До того, как покойного этим вечером перевезли в мавзолей, он несколько дней пролежал в поместье Павусов. По традиции близкие члены семьи приходили к нему каждый день, сидели у его ложа и держали за руку, беседуя с ним так, словно он мог их слышать.

В целом, полагал Дориан, это делалось для того, чтобы остальные члены семьи могли убедиться, что покойный в самом деле мёртв. Что это не иллюзия, не преображённое тело какого-нибудь невезучего раба. Возможно, в отдалённом прошлом находились магистры, подделывавшие свою смерть. Удобный способ избавиться от долгов или закончить проигранную войну со своими противниками — ускользнуть, чтобы вернуться, когда придёт время. Какова бы ни была причина, теперь дальние родственники, даже те, о существовании которых вы вряд ли догадывались, лезут из ниоткуда, чтобы лично убедиться, что их не обманывают.

Из-за обилия посетителей поместье Павусов превратилось в сумасшедший дом. Леди Аквинея Павус как-то выдержала всё это и выполнила на похоронах свой долг согласно ещё одной жуткой тевинтерской традиции: простояла несколько часов у возвышения возле своего мёртвого мужа. Она стояла молча и неподвижно, подобно горгулье, и глядела поверх рассеянных гостей, прохаживающихся вокруг с бокалами в руках и ведущих себя как на любом другом собрании высших слоев общества. Они болтали, обсуждали политику, изредка шумно смеялись в ответ на шутки. Несколько кузенов бродили вокруг с сияющими глазами, предвкушая, как они будут убеждать вышестоящих, что именно они должны стать преемниками Галварда Павуса в Магистериуме, если выбранный им наследник не объявится.

Время от времени кто-нибудь из гостей отделялся от группы и отправлялся к матери Дориана с выражениями соболезнования и пустых сожалений. Она едва замечала их присутствие, кивая в нужных местах, но в остальном выдерживала бдение с достоинством, присущим её благородному дому. Кто-то мог принять её ледяную выдержку за черствость, или решить, что леди Аквинея настолько глубоко охвачена горем, что просто ничего не осознает. 

Дориан знал лучше всех: она в ярости.

Его мать смотрела на этих мужчин и женщин в золоте и сверкающих украшениях, зная, что кто-то из них виновен в смерти её мужа, а она ничего не может с этим поделать. Она злилась на собственную беспомощность и на то, что стоять у тела лорда Галварда было долгом его наследника — её сына. Но Дориан так и не появился.

Она ждала. Ждала, чтобы гости разошлись, ушли прочь от гнетущих теней. Ждала, пока мавзолей не опустеет, под неловкие похвалы её преданности от немногих отставших. Ждала, даже когда все уже ушли. Она и глазом не моргнула, когда эльфы-прислужники пришли погасить большую часть жаровен, явно сторонясь её, и не дрогнула, когда они ушли, оставив её в одиночестве. Леди Павус ждала своего сына почти в полной темноте три часа, и тихая ярость сгущалась вокруг неё, как доспехи. Затем она подобрала юбки и вышла из зала. Стук каблуков по твердому полу отзывался мрачным прощальным эхом. 

Дориан наконец-то остался наедине со своим отцом.

Он наблюдал за происходящим из темноты верхней галереи. Он не удосужился скрыть своё присутствие при помощи магии — конкретно в этом обществе это было равноценно тому, чтобы прокричать о себе с крыши, что, впрочем, было весьма соблазнительно. Было бы приятно заставить ханжей хватать ртом воздух от нарушения приличий и возмущённо перешёптываться, вот только при этом ему бы пришлось встретиться с матерью.

Что он и был обязан сделать, честно признал он. Позорная трусость, но он ещё не готов взглянуть в её тёмные глаза и снести их обвиняющий взгляд. Холодные и удушающие обвинения матери, никогда не произносимые вслух, всегда висели между ними, и сегодня она лишь добавила ещё одно к длинному и невидимому списку, который вела долгие годы. Он сражался с драконами, но это вынести не мог. Пока ещё нет.

Сначала он поговорит с отцом.

Этой тевинтерской традицией Дориан не собирался пренебрегать: _commutatus ultima_ , "последний разговор". Этот некромантский ритуал был изобретен для того, чтобы магистр мог в последний раз поговорить со своим наследником... ну, и в качестве способа убедиться, что молчание могилы не всегда вечно. В последнем разговоре назывались убийцы, открывались семейные тайны, наследнику давалась подготовка, которую магистр не успел записать. Этот ритуал тоже был запрещенным, однако, как и многое в Тевинтере, он практиковался так долго, что никто об этом не упоминал.

— Здравствуй, отец.

Его слова прозвучали слишком громко в торжественной тишине мавзолея, однако ничто не потревожило её в ответ. Холодное тело на возвышении оставалось неподвижным. Чары, сохранявшие его от разложения все эти дни, постепенно исчезали, и лицо покойника оплывало, как воск. Вскоре прибудут жрицы и тихо унесут тело отца в нижние туннели, где его сожгут магическим огнем. Затем прах поместят в вычурную урну, поставят на полку рядом с урнами прочих усопших магистров рода Павус и оставят их чванливые ряды тихо пылиться во мраке.

Сам ритуал был прост. По мнению многих, Дориан избрал своей специальностью некромантию из-за смутного отвращения, которое она вызывала у большинства из Круга магов, но на деле его влекла её сложность. Власть над душами и над самой жизнью. Взгляды, бросаемые на него после того, как он озвучил свой выбор, были просто приятным дополнением. Теперь он вспоминал былые уроки, рисуя сигилы в пыли у возвышения и повторяя старые заклинания. Энергия волной омывала его кожу, электрическими токами пронизывая неподвижный воздух мавзолея, требующего лишь одного дополнительного ингредиента для свершения предстоящего действа: крови. Здесь, в Тевинтере, всегда требовалась кровь. Чтобы дать жизнь, чтобы дать силу, чтобы обеспечить связь со своими предками. Предполагая, что отец предпринял необходимые шаги перед смертью… — а он, разумеется, их предпринял — Дориан слегка надрезал руку, и энергия вокруг тела Галварда Павуса мгновенно сгустилась в красноватый туман. Он преобразился в похожую на призрак фигуру, парящую над трупом, и даже в полумраке Дориан узнал её. 

_"Сын мой"._

Слова прозвучали в голове Дориана не как громкий, проникающий извне голос, а словно едва слышимый шёпот, неотличимый от собственных мыслей. Дориан заставил разум погрузиться в полное безмолвие, чтобы расслышать его, и постарался не обращать внимания на озноб, волнами пробегающий по рукам. Дориан отметил, что по иронии это воссоединение стало возможно благодаря магии крови, однако не стал заострять на этом внимание.

_"Ты пришёл. Я знал, что ты придёшь"._

— В самом деле? Я в этом не был уверен.

_"Но ты сейчас здесь"._

Призрак, сотканный из красноватой дымки, шевельнулся, и на его лице проступило что-то вроде грустной улыбки, скорее устрашающей, чем успокаивающей. Отголосок ушедшей жизни ненадолго вернулся в этот мир. Стоило ли это того?

— Да. Я прибег к _commutatus_ , отец.

Призрак на мгновение замер. Возможно, сейчас отец рассматривал Дориана, оценивал его. Он на шаг приблизился к Дориану, и тот отступил от возвышения — не из страха, а в качестве предупреждения: оставайся там, где ты есть, и не подходи ближе.

_"Ты сильно изменился"._

— А ты стал сильно... спокойным по сравнению с тем, что я помню. 

_"Нам многое нужно обсудить. Если ты займешь место Павусов, тебе нужно знать, кто наши враги. Один из них сотворил заклинание, убившее меня, тебе придётся отомстить за мою смерть"._

— Отомстить за твою смерть? — Дориан невольно усмехнулся.

_"Ты не хочешь?"_

— Ты ведь всерьёз не думаешь, что я здесь ради этого?

_"У тебя есть долг, если не передо мной, то перед матерью и перед именем. У нашей семьи долгая история, Дориан. Если ты хочешь принять магистерское облачение, то я должен успеть рассказать тебе за столь малое время о..."_

Дориан с глубоким вздохом поднял руку.

— Я пришел сюда не за инструкциями. Я не знаю, почему ты оставил своё место мне, отец, или почему ты думаешь, что я этого хочу. Я, кажется, ясно дал понять, что не желаю иметь ничего общего с этой мелочной унылой жизнью. 

Если бы призрак мог изгибать брови, он бы это сделал. Это выражение лица часто появлялось у Галварда во время спора, и Дориан почувствовал его, хоть и не мог увидеть.

 _"Это всё, что ты пришёл мне сказать? А это,_ — призрак обвёл рукой сигилы, всё ещё светящиеся ярко-красным от заклинания Дориана, — _только для того, чтобы снова объявить о своём неповиновении?_

— Наш последний разговор остался неокончен. 

Он хотел сказать больше, и не хотел, чтобы слова звучали так горько, но они уже были произнесены. Призрак вернулся на возвышение и сел на край камня, словно устав стоять.

 _"Дориан, я мёртв,_ — сказал отец с тяжелым вздохом. — _Разве это не достаточно для тебя? Для нас обоих?"_

— Это только начало, — огрызнулся Дориан. — Почему в прошлом разговоре ты не упомянул, что по-прежнему прочишь меня в наследники? После всех этих угроз и осуждений ты всё ещё хочешь, чтобы я вёл себя так, будто ничего этого не было? Ты размяк на старости лет, отец? Тебя обуяли сожаления от осознания того факта, что у тебя нет ребёнка, который понесёт дальше факел Павусов?

_"Я… сожалею о многом"._

— Ты это уже говорил в прошлый раз.

Дориан крутанулся на каблуках, решив, что это подходящий момент для эффектного ухода. А призрак пусть упивается своей грустью, пока окончательно не растает... Однако он так и не смог заставить себя уйти. Несказанные слова будто пригвоздили его к месту, и Дориан нехотя повернулся к отцу.

— Скажи мне... — медленно попросил он. — Скажи, почему ты до сих пор хочешь, чтобы я шёл твоим путём. 

_"Ты мой сын"._

— Ты не это говорил перед тем, как я покинул Тевинтер. Я сбежал в Минратос, когда узнал о твоём маленьком плане насчет меня. Я напился чуть ли не до потери памяти и натворил дел, которыми не горжусь, однако я тогда был слегка не в себе, верно? И все же я чуть было не убедил себя, что ошибся — ведь не мог же ты так поступить со мной: так подло, что это за гранью всего того, чему ты учил меня. И я вернулся домой, надеясь вновь найти там человека, которым восхищался.

_"Дориан, не обязательно... "_

— Тебе, разумеется, рассказали о моём прибытии. Вероятно, тебе доносили о каждом малейшем проступке, который я совершил за время пребывания в столице. Ты ждал меня у ворот, словно сторожевой пёс. И первые твои слова были не о том, как ты рад моему возвращению. И не о том, что ты волновался за меня или чему едва меня не подверг. Не о том, что ты просишь прощения. Ты помнишь, что сказал тогда, отец? 

Голова призрака опустилась.

 _"Ты заходишь слишком далеко"_ , — наконец произнёс он.

— _Я_ зашёл слишком далеко! Не ты, а я. Ты провел черту, и я оказался по другую сторону. И ноги моей не должно быть в _твоём_ доме, если я не перестану проявлять эгоизм и покрывать позором семью. Я ответил что-то вроде: "Но ведь это и моя семья, отец, и это тоже может вызвать скандал!" Довольно дерзко, признаю это, но зато по существу. Помнишь, что было дальше?

Отец молча глядел на него призрачными красноватыми глазами.

— Ничего страшного, я закончу за тебя. Ты сказал: "Это не твоя семья, и ты мне не сын". 

Зал мавзолея погрузился в тишину, нарушаемую потрескиванием двух оставшихся жаровен по сторонам от возвышения. Дориан ждал ответа, хоть какого-нибудь, но, как обычно, единственным ответом отца на эту провокацию было каменное молчание. Это взбесило Дориана, как никогда раньше.

— И я подумал тогда: "Свершилось! Ты наконец признал это и произнес вслух!". Я не был тем сыном, которого ты хотел. Я был _неправильным_. Я оказался воплощением разочарования, которое ты скорее отверг бы, чем признался, что я могу быть не таким, как ты!

Выпалив это, Дориан почувствовал, что лицу стало жарко от прихлынувшей крови. Отцу всегда удавалось вывести его из себя, практически не прилагая усилий. Удалось и сейчас, даже с того света. 

— По крайней мере, я уважал эту позицию. А потом ты отыскал меня в Инквизиции, но не из-за того, что я нашёл способ позорить семью даже за пределами империи, нет. Ты захотел _поговорить_. — Дориан сложил руки на груди. — Так говори. Скажи мне, почему я должен занять твоё место, отец. Если ответом будет "потому что ты мой сын", скажу сразу — ничего хорошего из этого не выйдет.

_"Почему наш разговор всегда сводится именно к этому, Дориан?"_

— О, не знаю. Наверное, из-за моего упрямства.

Призрак Галварда поднялся с возвышения. Он долго смотрел на Дориана с непроницаемым выражением лица, затем повернулся, чтобы посмотреть на своё тело. Он протянул руку, но светящийся туман прошёл сквозь плоть... и призрак вздрогнул. Он повернулся к Дориану, и в конце концов опустил голову.

 _"Я хочу, чтобы ты стал магистром после меня,_ — медленно произнёс он, — _потому что ты будешь гораздо лучшим магистром, чем когда-либо был я"._

Брови Дориана поползли вверх.

— Кажется, я тебя неправильно расслышал.

_"Я о многом сожалею, Дориан. Больше всего я сожалею о том, что мне потребовалось слишком много времени, чтобы признать сына... обладающего большей храбростью, чем его отец"._

Призрак снова повернулся. Он приблизился, и на этот раз Дориан не отступил. Теперь он яснее различал черты отцовского лица, сотканные из тумана. 

_"Я мог сделать всё, что угодно, мог прожить жизнь как мне хотелось, но не стал, потому что считал свой долг клеткой. Мне следовало радоваться, что ты избежал этого, а я ненавидел тебя. Своего собственного сына. Как ты посмел открыть эту клетку и выбраться наружу, когда я даже не подумал проверить, заперта ли она?"_

Дориан от потрясения на миг потерял дар речи.

— Крайне... уместная метафора. Я впечатлён. — Он натянуто усмехнулся.

_"Когда ты состаришься, у тебя будет время подумать о таких вещах. Осознать, что ты не настолько могущественен и мудр, как верил. И понять, что твой сын неожиданно для тебя достигнет большего вовсе не из-за того, что ты ему дал и научил..."_

Отец потянулся к нему, и Дориан не отшатнулся, однако призрачная рука остановилась, а затем медленно опустилась. 

_"…а вопреки этому"_.

Воцарилась тишина. Дориан подумал, что призрак захочет сказать что-нибудь ещё, но ошибся. Затем он подумал, что ему следовало бы сказать что-нибудь равнодушное или умное, но всё приходящее на ум казалось мелочным. Наконец он пожал плечами и сморгнул слёзы, не позволив им скатиться по щекам.

— Ты... не всегда был таким уж ужасным, отец.

_"Я хотел как лучше. Я думал изменить тебя, чтобы избавить от ожидавшей тебя боли, но вместо этого я причинил тебе боль намного большую. Мне следовало быть таким же смелым как ты, Дориан"._

— Ты защищал семью. Я... Я это понял. И это понимание было мне ненавистно.

 _"Ты моя семья"_.

Призрак вернулся к возвышению. Сигилы тускнели, и Дориан заметил, что красноватый туман начинает рассеиваться. Неужели это всё? Резкая, неожиданная паника охватила его. 

_"Стань лучше, чем я был, Дориан. Живи так, чтобы не пришлось сожалеть, и прости своего дурака-отца, если сможешь"._

Отец посмотрел на него со слабой улыбкой на губах. 

_"Будь магистром, которым я должен был стать, и которого все остальные научатся бояться"._

Заклинание развеялось, и Дориан остался в мавзолее наедине с собственными мыслями и телом отца, неподвижно лежащим на возвышении. В голову закралась мысль: а было ли виденье настоящим? Может, просто появился какой-нибудь дух и сказал то, что, как ему казалось, Дориан хотел услышать? Может, ритуал так всегда и проходит? Или Дориан сам внушил себе то, что предпочитал услышать, что счел более _настоящим_ , чем прощальные слова человека, которого он научился ненавидеть так же сильно, как любил?

Ответов не было.

Дориан стёр ногой померкшие сигилы с камня. Он собирался уйти, но остановился и снял с пояса серебряную флягу. Открыв, он поднял её перед возвышением. 

— За то, что могло бы быть, — сдавленно сказал он, обуреваемый эмоциями, которые, как он думал, давно остались позади, — и за то, чтобы меньше сожалеть.


End file.
